Vastus
Vastus ist ein Glatorianer des Dschungel-Stammes. Biographie Im Kern-Krieg kämpfte Vastus für den Element-Lord des Dschungels. Er leitete sogar Armeen in den Krieg als Kommandant. Er leitete eine getarnte Truppe, die sich in andere Dörfer schlich und dort Sabotagearbeit veranstaltete. Während einer Mission mussten sie in das Eis-Dorf gelangen und eine Lawiene auslösen, welche die Hauptstraße blockierte, was das Dorf von dem Berg trennte. Durch einen Fehler bei dieser Mission geschah eine größere Lawiene als geplant und so wurden viele Agori, die nicht am Krieg beteiligt waren getötet, dies lößte in Vastus ein andauernde Schuldgefühl aus. Nach dem Großen Zersplittern lebte Vastus auf Bara Magna weiter. Seitdem ist er der primärer Glatorianer von Tesara. Eine mal war er Sieger des großen Turniers. Vastus hatte in letzter Zeit viel gegen den Felsen-Stamm gekämpft hat, weshalb er sich ausruhen musste, und Gresh, der sekundäre Glatorianer von Tesara, absolvierte für ihn die Kämpfe. Er ging zum letzten großen Turnier. Doch während dem ersten Kampf zwischen Strakk und Tarix wurde die Arena Magna von den Skrall Angriffen. Vastus war dabei und kämpfte hart mit den anderen Glatorianern gegen die feindlichen Skrall. Obwohl er und die anderen Glatorianer sich zurückziehen mussten, konnten sie bewirken, das die Agori in die Ödländer oder in ihre Dörfer fliehen konnten. Durch die folgen des Kampfes wurde die Arena Magna zerstört, Vastus überlebte jedoch. Während Vastus in der Tesara-Arena trainierte, wurde er von dem Glatorianer Gresh gefragt, ob Vastus mit ihm und anderen Glatorianern helfen würde, Vulcanus von den Knochenjägern, die planten, das Feuerdorf zu überfallen, zu beschützen. Vastus lehnte jedoch ab, da er nicht wollte dass Tesara ungeschützt bliebt. Später kamen die Glatorianer allerdings zurück und überredeten ihn mit nach Vulcanus zu kommen. Grade als er in dem Feuer-Dorf angekommen war, attackierten die Knochenjäger das Dorf erneut. Die Glatorianer wehrten die Knochenjäger schließlich doch mit vereinten Kräften ab, und die Glatorianer kehrten alle in ihre Dörfer zurück. thumb|left|150px|Vastus im Kampf Als Vastus wenig später mit Gresh und Tarduk den Dschungel nahe Tesara durchstreifte, und Tarduk von den Ereignissen der Reise mit Crotesius und Kirbold berichtete, bemerkte er dass sie von einem Knochenjäger verfolgt wurden und schoss mit seinem Thronax-Werfer auf ihn. Als sie den Bewusstlosen Knochenjäger namens Fero untersuchten, stellten sie fest, dass er ein Skrall-Schild bei sich trug. Dann entdeckte Vastus ein leuchtendes Objekt, das durch die Luft flog. Später hatte Vastus in Tesara einen Arena-Kampf mit Tarix, in dem es um eine Nahrungsquelle ging. Während des Kampfes kamen Ackar, Mata Nui Kiina und Gresh in die Arena und unterbrachen den Kampf. Ackar erzählte den Anwesenden von dem Bündnis der Skrall und Knochenjäger. Kiina erzählte daraufhin, dass Tajun von den Skrall und Knochenjägern zerstört worden war. Als Zeichen, dass Mata Nui ihnen helfen würde verwandelte er die Waffen von Tarix und Vastus und gab den beiden Glatorianern Elementarkräfte. Später gingen sie nach Roxtus und bekämpften die Skrall und die Knochenjäger, was mit einem Sieg für die Glatorianer endete. Danach kehrten alle zurück und bauten die Mega-Stadt auf. Waffen und Ausrüstung Durch den Fehler, den Vastus im Kern-Krieg begangen hatte fühlt er sich immernoch schuldig und ist ständig bemüht diesen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Er ist sehr Pflichtbewusst. Als Waffe trägt er den Giftspeer, an dessen einen Ende ein Thronax-Werfer befestigt ist. Während des Kern-Krieges hat er mächtige Meditationstechniken angewandt, die seine Sinne verschärft haben. So kann er Luftströme spühren. Dies nutzt er oft in der Arena und schließt seine Augen, nur um zu spühren wo sich sein Genger befindet. Später bekam er von Mata Nui Elementare Luftkräfte, die er duch seinen Giftspeer leiten konnte. Reale Welt thumb|150px|Vastus als Set Vastus ist im Sommer 2009 als Set erschienen. Quellen * BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus * BIONICLE: Die Legende erwacht * BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn * BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna * Comic 3: Ein Held erwacht